A New Outfit for Sunset Shimmer
by TwilightSparkle3562
Summary: In between the events of "Rainbow Rocks" and "Friendship Games," Sunset visits Rarity's boutique, seeking a new outfit to reflect her new personality and outlook on life. *Written at Fillycon 2016 in Philadelphia, PA.


Disclaimer: I do not own "My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic" or its characters. They are property of Hasbro Studios and DHX Media.

"A New Outfit for Sunset Shimmer"

By TwilightSparkle3562

It had only been a few days since the Battle of the Bands had taken place at Canterlot High School. The Dazzlings had been stripped of their power and were reduced to nothing more than three harmless teenage girls. However, there was something on Sunset's mind and it wasn't because she was getting adjusted to her new role in the band as lead singer. It all started one afternoon when she walked into Rarity's boutique not far from the school.

"Hello Sunset, darling," Rarity said as she walked from behind the counter. "Is there something I can do for you?"

"I was wondering if you could help me pick out a new outfit," replied Sunset, showing off her outfit consisting of a purple tank top, fire colored skirt and black boots with purple on the heels. "Just something to reflect my new outlook on life and bury my past forever."

Rarity inspected the outfit looking carefully at the colors and how they were reflective of Sunset's personality. As Rarity looked carefully, Sunset began to think back to the days when power corrupted her to abandon her studies and pursue more ambitious goals. But, those goals only led to her becoming trouble and the recent disdain from the other students only fueled that desire to change.

"I mean, it's more for personal reasons," said Sunset to Rarity. "The students were right to jeer at me when I tried to prevent Rainbow Dash from ponying up. This outfit I have on is nothing but trouble for me."

"Indeed so, Sunset," remarked Rarity. "That is why you need to change your outlook on life, darling. Is there any particular color that suits your fancy?"

Sunset then began to think back to her days as Celestia's student and remembering that there was a particular color that she liked seeing. It wasn't a flaming color like her identical one, but more of a serene color. She then noticed a short sleeved silk shirt that was folded up along with several other items and took a look at it carefully.

"When I was living in Equestria," explained Sunset, looking at the shirt carefully. "I've always had an admiration for the color green, Rarity. Not dark green, but light green. In fact, just looking at this shirt speaks change."

"That's one of the silk ones, darling," said Rarity, walking over to Sunset. "I've been trying to get people to buy this particular item for its silkiness. Everybody wants more silk these days in other towns, especially us girls."

Sunset knew that she didn't want this shirt because of it being made of silk. It seemed to speak to her, saying that she needed to buy this shirt as part of the redemption process that she was starting.

"Of course, I offered this shirt to the Dazzling's before I found out what monsters they were," added Rarity, shivering at the thought of the Dazzling's shopping in her store. "The outfits they eventually wound up with…Ugh! Talk about garish!"

"Yeah, I never really liked them, either," remarked Sunset, noticing a pair of light blue leggings that were near the shirts. "It reflected the evil that they brought on about the school."

Inspecting the leggings, Sunset walked over to a mirror and put them to her body, trying to picture herself in them. After a moment, a small smile came to her face, which told Rarity that Sunset was satisfied with the choice of outfit that she wanted.

"Oh, wait!" said Rarity. "I have a pair of boots that I think would go great with that outfit, Sunset, darling!"

"What's wrong with the boots that I have?" asked Sunset, looking down at the boots she was currently wearing. "They are comfortable."

"I know they are, darling," said Rarity. "But, you are looking to reach for the heights of redemption. So, I have a pair of boots that I think would suit your desires nicely."

Dashing over to the shoes departments, Rarity grabbed a pair of high heeled boots that had just come in a few days earlier. The boots were shorter than Sunset's current ones and they had an orange marking on the top, with a strap in the center.

"I'll give them a chance, Rarity," said Sunset, not wanting to disappoint her friend. "But, are they comfortable?"

"I can assure you darling, that they are comfortable," remarked Rarity excitedly, pushing Sunset towards a dressing room. "Now go on and change. It's time to see the new you come out of hiding!"

Once Sunset had been pushed into the dressing room, it took a while for her to change as Rarity waited patiently outside. Finally, Sunset emerged from the dressing wearing the light green silk shirt, blue leggings and black high heeled boots. The smile that Sunset was showing was a clear indication of what Rarity had been inspecting.

"Well, what do you think?" asked Sunset, showing off her new outfit. "Does it reflect my change?"

"I think it does, my sweet," replied Rarity, happily. However she noticed that Sunset was still wearing her black leather jacket and felt like it didn't belong with the outfit. "But, I think the jacket…"

"I actually like the jacket," remarked Sunset, pulling the jacket over her shirt. "I know it clashes with the outfit. But it gives me a sense of freedom, Rarity. A sense of innocence without the evil that I brought upon Canterlot High."

Although it was against her better judgement, Rarity allowed Sunset to keep the jacket to go with the rest of her new ensemble. Wearing these new clothes made Sunset feel very much like a new girl. Gone was the evil that came with her old outfit and she couldn't wait to start wearing it around the halls of Canterlot high.

"So, I take that you like this new outfit of yours?" asked Rarity as Sunset walked over to the mirror one last time for an inspection.

"Yes," replied Sunset, firmly, realizing the innocence that came with this new outfit. "This outfit reflects who I am now: someone who has now embraced the magic of friendship and will do everything in her power to continue spreading it every day and every night."

With Rarity's stamp of approval, Sunset paid for the outfit and returned home, planning to wear this very outfit beginning the very next day. Her old outfit reflected the evil that she inflicted on Canterlot High, the friendship she had broken and the power she desired but never got. This new outfit was the beginning of a new journey for Sunset, a journey in spreading the magic of friendship that would never end…


End file.
